


Random Suga stories

by AckermanLauren



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Brotherhood, Dating, Multi, Other, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckermanLauren/pseuds/AckermanLauren
Summary: This is short stories involve around Lil Meow Meow, b'cause I could not get enough of him.
Relationships: Brotherhood - Relationship





	Random Suga stories

**Author's Note:**

> Whatever, I just bored..

Yoongi always knew that, at least Taehyung sometimes idolizes him. That second youngest of Bangtan didn't even tried to make it as a secret, as he openly once told the whole world that, 'Yoongi hyung's rap is the best in the world'. And while Yoongi didn't quite able to figured out what and how did Taehyung see in him that makes him declares that out loud confidently, Yoongi did not voice out anything of his opinion to object that declaration either. He just smile and tried to hide his embarassment at that. Well, it did feel good to be praised and get cocky sometimes. 

But, Yoongi did not expect this sort of admiration towards him, also came from the Bangtan's ultimate precious golden maknae. As far as he knew, Jungkook has only idolizes Namjoon more than his own whole existence could make of. Yoongi frequently brush off the feelings of being stare fondly from the youngest from time to time, 

Or when Jungkook always laughs at his silly acts or jokes wholeheartedly when it didn't really the best jokes he had ever done. Really, it just his lazy sarcastic comments that he throw there and there. 

Or when Jungkook would always obey every words Yoongi told him in a heartbeat as if afraid to lose the status of Yoongi's most favourite dongsaeng (his self-claimed). Little did Jungkook knew, that if he just being more attentive, he will notice that, it is actually the other way around. Yoongi is the one who tries his best to listen and grant everything Jungkook want of him. He is Bangtan's precious maknae after all. Who would dare not do the same. 

But, that is not the case when Yoongi accidentally snap and glare at Jungkook when the younger decide that it is a good idea to jump on him in attempt to wake him up from his short nap in his 'Genius Lab' studio. 

It is a long night and Yoongi found it to be a very stressful and miserable one since he couldn't get anything done and the constant pressure of his self-made due date being just around the corner is really ticked him off. He sometimes get a little piss off at the fact the he couldn't achieve his target. And not to mention with that one more 'shitty' matters that kept on pestering his mind this past few days. He will have to seek Namjoon and the other hyung lines for that matters not to be blown off to the public. 

Yoongi is back at home at dawn, and decide to join the rest of the members at breakfast after a quick fresh shower. A glance around the spacious room tell him that Jin is probably at the kitchen preparing breakfast for the members. He shrug it off and proceed to enter the bathroom, but didn't expect to see Jin sitting at the edge of his own pink bed, seemingly waiting for him to come out while playing with his 'bts addition' smartphone. 

"Uh, did you been waiting for me?" Yoongi asked what seems to be a statement rather than a question.

"Apparently yeah.." Jin lift his face and look at Yoongi face to face. 

"What is the matter hyung? something happened with the others?" Yoongi asked as he walk to his wardrobe. 

"Not with the others, but one of them." 

"Who?" Yoongi put on a black shirt and rinse his hairs next with the hair dryer. Completing his casual off days looks with his usual all black outfits yet again. 

"Don't give me that, yoongi.. you didnt just forget about it. Last night, Jungkookie went to get you home after I told him to do so, since you both are nearby, but he came back home alone without you all puffy eyes and refused to talk to me about what happened that clearly  
made him cry his eyes out like that. He won't even speak a words to Jimin and Taehyung." Jin explained to the rapper with serious expression. 

Yoongi's eyes widen. Is this about him snapped at Jungkook last night when he came to wake him up. Seeing as Yoongi run a hand through his blond still slightly wet hair, Jin realizes that Yoongi is indeed the reason of his tough maknae's being upset. 

"Why? tell me Yoongi ah... is it serious?" Jin's eyes soften in concerns trying to figure out what scary things that actually managed to upset Jungkook that much.

Yoongi guiltily admits as he looks for the solution from the older boy, hoping that Jin could helps him out. "Well, just... I think.. I might have snapped at him after he jumped on me last night. I was taking a nap, so... I may have hurt his feelings a little... But, you know, I don't mean it at all... Just, aishh... what I should I do, hyung?" Yoongi came near to his hyung. 

"But, why would he be hurt at that though... it's nothing really, I really did not curse at him or anything. I just sort of glare at him or might have told him to shut the hell up. I mean, others have had it worse..."

Jin sighs, "Technically, you rarely curses at any of us before, especially Jungkookie. He-"

"I curse at Hoseok before." Yoongi said quickly, "but he laugh it off instead."

"That's not the same. Hoseokie knew that you are joking at the time that's why he don't mind that plus you both are soulmates, of course he did be able to tell when is the right time to fool around. And Jungkookie is different... maybe he sense something that he actually mess up big time this time. You know the maknae line has this kind of admiration towards you especially Jungkookie. They looks up to you and joon and hoseok too a lot. Especially when you are the one who is the most hard for them to get closed too, since you are not really someone to openly approved affectionate gestures. You do know that right? "

"I don't think he would be that upset about that.. " Yoongi murmur.

"Now you know. Now he think that you hate him and even afraid to come down and join us for breakfast, especially when you have never once get mad at him before, this one really triggered his inner emotion, I suppose, you should go and comfort him." Jin said.

"Really? he refused to get out of his room?" Yoongi's eyes widen again. Now he felt really guilty and realise just how much the youngest view him as someone he respect. 

"I told you so... Namjoon is with him before I came here." Jin shrug. 

Yoongi sighs as he make his way out of his and Jin's shared room. This whole comforting others and snuggling things is really not his specialty, but he will have to fixed this no matter what. The sooner the better. He can't have the maknae think that he hate him anymore longer, that sucks.

"and you too,hyung..." Yoongi momentarily stops his steps. Turning to look at Jin who is right following behind him. Jin raised his eyebrows. "They looks up to you too... I mean, our maknae line. Put aside your singing abilities, they need you more than us at times like this... and not only that, you take care of them, of us, the most. I owe this one to you.." Yoongi said, avoiding eye contacts with the older. He is too shy for that.

Jin smiles widely, "and you forget, the worldwide handsome one. Thats the major factor you know.." 

Yoongi roll his eyes as he get out of the room, leaving no comment behind.


End file.
